1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various kinds of imaging apparatuses are known. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-244511 discloses the following technology concerning a digital camera. That is, in this digital camera, cameras are arranged in such a manner that optical axes thereof form a radial pattern. Such an arrangement enables this digital camera to perform omnidirectional photographing of 360 degrees by single photographing.
Further, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-254031 discloses a technology concerning a digital camera connected to the Internet. In the case of distributing an image acquired by this digital camera to many people, a camera control command corresponding to a camera operation is received from a client apparatus. The received control command is executed in accordance with a type of a camera, and an image based on a result of the execution is transmitted to the client apparatus. Consequently, the camera control can be performed by more than one person.